


A Rash Decision

by ReinaWritesStuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaWritesStuff/pseuds/ReinaWritesStuff





	A Rash Decision

## The sea air was brisk as Dany walked across the ship’s deck. Few others were awake at that hour let alone on the topside of the ship save for a few crew hands. And another.

Jon stood at the bow, gazing out over the water. She’d seen him in that same spot the two previous nights. She’d even quietly watched him for a bit but never made her presence known. He said nothing and neither would she, eventually retiring to her cabin. That night, though, Dany approached him silently. He only took a quick glance at her as she stood beside him.

“You do not sleep, Jon Snow.”

“Neither do you.”

“Perhaps we both have too much to think about.”

He nodded in agreement, his face riddled with concern. Dany waited for whatever question appeared to be on the tip of his tongue.

“Do you believe that Cersei really intends on helping us? Were we right to trust her?”

“I don’t know.” Dany answered. A cold wind blew over her as if it were an omen. “I want believe that she does, but I am not so naive as to put any trust in her. But, I trust Tyrion. I will be prepared for her either way.”

“We can’t fight two wars at the same time. If she plans on attacking us while we defend the North…”

“Then everyone loses. Everyone but the Night King, of course. We can only hope that she isn’t that stupid.” Dany looked at him after a long pause and unexpectedly smirked. “I see now.”

“What?”

“You can’t possibly ever sleep if this is all you think about. How can your mind ever rest?”

“We’re going to war.”

“I know. I spend much time thinking of Cersei’s plans, too. And other concerns. It all troubles my mind often. But, a troubled mind helps no one, does it?”

Jon opened his mouth to give a retort but had none. He only sighed.

“I’ve seen you come out here every night, lost in thought,” Dany pried further.

“You’ve taken to studying my habits now?”

“Seeing as this  _is_  my ship, my lord, I must keep close track of all those on it,” she quipped, feigning seriousness.

“Still have so little trust in me,” Jon smiled. “I could ask you why you’ve taken to the sitting alone in the council room every morning, too.”

“Well, I see that I’m not the only one studying habits.”

“Maybe we’re just paying too close attention to each other.”

Jon only meant it in jest as an off-hand comment, but they both paused at the statement. Realizing the implication, they nervously chuckled. He was not wrong, however. The keen attention they paid to each other was hard to ignore.

In the days since they took sail, even before that, the two of them had developed an underlying and undeniable closeness. They found themselves exchanging laughs and glances with each other as if they’d been acquainted for years at that point. Even the others around them took notice, as well, but said nothing.

As she thought on his words, however, Dany’s smile faded back into seriousness.

“Why I sit alone. Would you believe it that I’m frightened?” Dany stared down at her hands. “There is so much that I have endured for the throne. So much that my people, whom I care for, have endured for it. I worry that it was all for nothing. None of it will matter if we can’t defeat the Army of the Dead. And if we do, and Cersei still overtakes us… I’ve lost Viserion to a battle. I don’t want to think of how many more I’ll lose to two wars. Those of you who fight and care for me. And those of you whom I’ve grown to lo-”

Dany cut herself off.

“To care deeply about,” she finished.

A silence fell between them, and, so subtly, Jon took a step closer to Dany as he started to speak.

“We would both be fools to not be frightened. Not after the dangers we’ve seen. I’m frightened for my family. For my home. The dead could be right outside its gates before I even reach them. Perhaps that’s what keeps me coming on this deck at night. I’m worried about losing my family. And my friends.” He paused, training his eyes on her. “And those whom I’ve grown to care deeply about, as well.”

She first hesitantly then softly placed her hand on top of Jon’s.

“I suppose this is when we must be strongest. We cannot avoid the wars. We cannot avoid the losses. But we can only hope to win if we set our fears and worries aside. Trust that we can overcome these odds… together.”

He nodded, and clasped her hands gently in his. As they looked into each other’s eyes, no further words were needed to convey what they were feeling. It was there again. The same rush that they’d felt before. The same urge and sense of longing that Dany tried to fight. But, she wasn’t willing to hold back this time. Neither was Jon.

She stared at his lips as he inched slowly closer to her, and she took a deep breath in anticipation. His heart beating wildly, Jon leaned in towards her, closing his eyes.

“You two are out late,” an approaching voice called out, startling them. They immediately split apart when they saw that the voice belonged to Tyrion.

“It’s hard to sleep with all that’s happening, is it not?” Dany replied, saving face. Her voice was still unsettled, however. “We were simply discussing preparations and…”

“Alliances,” Tyrion interrupted. Dany pursed her lips at his implication.

“It is getting late, though. I should retire to my cabin. ” She paused for a moment, glancing at Jon. “Good night, Jon.”

Something in her eyes and her voice was pointed as she spoke to Jon. Telling him something else, something more. Her message wasn’t lost on him, and it wasn’t lost on Tyrion as he stood next to Jon.

“Twice,” Tyrion spoke plainly once Dany was out of earshot. “That’s how many times I loved a woman. Truly loved. I would have loved either of them forever. Would have given up anything for them. Risked all. Thrown it all away. But, do you know what happened to those women?”

“No,” Jon answered.

“I let my love for them cloud my better judgement, lose focus on what was important and was left broken for it. Twice.” Tyrion looked up to Jon with a stern expression. “Love must never be allowed to cloud your judgement or focus. Cause you to make rash decisions.”

“And what does this have to do with me, Lord Tyrion?” Tyrion gave Jon a look that saw clear through him.

“It’s to remind you that, while love can be a good thing at the right time, it can make you reckless at the wrong time.  _This_  is the wrong time.”

Jon shifted his stance, steadily becoming annoyed by the conversation.

“This is about what I said to Cersei.”

“Well, yes,” Tyrion said, “But, it’s not only you. You know, I tried to stop her from flying north of The Wall. I admit it. It was too great of a risk. She could have been killed. It could have all been over right then, and she didn’t care. All reasoning was lost. She was only concerned with saving you. She didn’t care that…”

“She  _does_  care,” Jon retorted defensively.

“I know she does. I know. And you do, too,” Tyrion sighed, calming himself, “All I mean is that no one can afford to act against their better judgement now, not for any reason.”

“You don’t think I know that?”

It was then that Tyrion realized that he would not get through to Jon any more than he’d gotten through to Dany; not that night. Maybe not at all.

“I can only advise so far, but let me give you this piece. It’s not pleasant, but you need to hear it. Love has no happy ending here. Not now. You understand that, too. Sometimes, it’s best to leave things as is.” Jon glanced down at Tyrion then back out to sea. Tyrion only sighed again and walked back towards the interior. Not before making one last statement, laced in sarcasm, though. “But, who truly knows, Jon Snow? Maybe you’re just lucky.”

Jon looked back after Tyrion had gone. He tried to put Tyrion’s words out of his head, but the Hand was not completely wrong. The thought was ever-present in Jon’s head. The idea that he and Daenerys were complicating an already complicated situation. They had too much at stake to afford any emotion-based missteps.

But then he thought of Dany. Of her smile. Of the unstoppable pull he felt to her. Of the look she gave him before she returned to her cabin.

His thoughts mulled around in his mind for a bit. He tried to decipher what Tyrion’s warning meant. What Dany’s look meant. What his own feelings meant. With one more long gaze over the ocean, a decision was made. Jon took a deep gulp, silencing his conflicting thoughts, and walked back into the interior.

He was done overthinking for the night.


End file.
